


With a Little Luck

by rychuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi being kidnapped, M/M, So this was a prompt on tumblr I got, So yeah, also can you solve the mystery, and Ranji, and Rochi reacting to it, and tbh I really like this fic, focuses less on the ship and more on Kurochi, hueueue, side note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu
Summary: Kokichi has been missing for several days. No one has seen him, and Kurochi starts assuming the worst.





	With a Little Luck

“So you haven’t heard anything?”

Kurochi’s voice shook as the words slipped passed his lips, both hands holding onto the cellphone he pressed to his ear. 

“No, nothing…” He heard Kaito reply first. “He’s been gone for three days. Are you sure he didn’t say anything? Like, maybe he went somewhere?”

Kurochi felt his bottom lip quivering, and he bit it as tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. “No, of course not. He would have told me if something came up and he had to leave for this long…”

“Then, we have to assume he’s a missing person,” Shuichi interjected. “I’ll call my uncle immediately. We’ll start looking for him in the morning.”

“O-okay…” Kurochi whimpered. “And–and you’ll tell me if he shows up, right?”

“Yeah, you’ll be the first to know.”

“We’re _going_ to find him,” Kaito declared. Kurochi could hear him smacking his fists together, a habit that apparently never died. “We’re going to find him, and kick the asses of whoever did this to him!”

Maybe in another situation, hearing Kaito’s determined voice would have been comforting, and would have made him chuckle. However, nothing could settle the dread that had settled in his gut. 

With his free hand, he rubbed his eyes, attempting to wipe away the tears that had yet to fall. “Okay. I’ll–I’ll let you know if we find him or find anything about what happened. The police are here, too, so they’re g-gonna do what they can…”

“Okay.” Despite trying to sound just as confident as Kaito, Shuichi’s voice wavered. “We’ll call you again tomorrow. Take care.”

“Okay. You two, you take care, too.”

When the other line ended with a click, he choked back a sob before ending the call and putting his cell phone down on the coffee table in front of him.

Where had Kokichi gone?

Kurochi’s mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios. What if Kokichi was mugged by a stranger and killed? Or kidnapped by a pervert and violated repeatedly? The longer he sat there, the darker the thoughts became, and Kurochi found that his hands had moved to cover his mouth.

His throat felt like it was closing. He couldn’t _breathe._

Ranji and Glenn had been in the kitchen, talking to the police officers about Kokichi’s disappearance. Kurochi had originally been in there with them, but Shuichi and Kaito’s call had drawn him away.

Taking in a deep breath, Kurochi stood up, sniffling as he made his way back into the kitchen to sit back down next to Ranji as they questioned them.

Mindless, trivial questions. The last time they saw Kokichi, what he was wearing, where he was going, questions that seemed like they would get them nowhere. 

The night ended with Kurochi sobbing into Ranji’s arms, growing more and more sick with worry as the thoughts assaulted him with horrific images and scenarios.

For the first time since he was a child, he had cried himself to sleep in Ranji’s arms. He would wake up later that night from a nightmare, cold and alone in his bed.

—

The fourth day, there was no news. No matter how many times Kurochi called the detectives or Shuichi, there was no new information. 

The fifth day, however, something happened.

Kurochi had been laying on the couch when it happened. His cell phone started to ring, with Shuichi’s number displayed on the screen. Kurochi gasped, and he snatched up the phone faster than he ever had in his entire life.

“H-Hello? Shuichi?”

“Hey Kurochi,” Shuichi’s voice sounded dim, but focused. “Sorry to call you so suddenly, but I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask me…?” Kurochi swallowed down a whine. “Y-yeah, of course, anything.”

“Well, my uncle and I might have a lead.”

Those words made Kurochi’s heart do a flip in his chest, and it suddenly became harder to hear Shuichi with the pounding he heard in his ears. “A lead?”

“Yeah. We found Kokichi’s cell phone.”

His heart did another flip. “His cell phone? But… but not him?”

“No, unfortunately, but this could be a big clue,” Shuichi muttered, his voice shaking. From nerves, surely. “I just wanted to ask… Is there anything special about Azabu Junior and Senior High School?”

Kurochi’s brows furrowed. “Azabu…?”

“Yeah, we found his cell phone at that school,” Shuichi affirmed. “Apparently, an upperclassman had found it just outside the school and reported it to a teacher. Does it ring any bells?”

“Azabu…”

Kurochi mouthed out the name a few times, closing his eyes as he tried to picture the name, the school, in his memory. “Abazu… Abazu…”

“It could be nothing,” Shuichi mumbled. “But I thought I’d ask you first.”

Kurochi’s brows knitted together, tears forming in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. “I… I don’t know, I don’t know,” he relented. “I don’t know why you found it there. I don’t…”

His voice trailed off as a slow realization crept up upon him and dropped a weight in his stomach.

“Abazu… as in, like, the Moto-Azabu district?”

“Uh,” Shuichi sounded a little dumbfounded before he answered; “Yeah. That’s where the school is located. Does it mean anything?”

“N-no… no, no, not–not there, it can’t be,” Kurochi whispered, eyes widened and face paling. “You–are you sure? Are you _sure_ it was there? In Moto-Abazu?”

“Yes, I’m sure… Kurochi, what does Moto-Abazu mean to you?”

Kurochi could feel his hands shaking. No, he felt his whole body shaking.

“… Th-that’s.. that’s where we… we…” A fearful whine escaped, and he sobbed. “That’s where we lived. When we were kids. That’s where– _there._ He’s… _he’s_ there. That’s where–it’s him, oh god,” Kurochi started hyperventilating, and he felt dizzy. “He found us, he took him, he–no, _no..!”_

“Kurochi, please calm down–” Shuichi urged. “Who, who’s in Moto-Abazu?”

 _“Him!”_ Kurochi cried. “Th-that _man,_ it–it’s him, he’s behind this, he’s got K-Kokichi, no, no, nonono–”

“Kurochi, I need a _name._ Who? Who’s in Moto-Abazu? Who is it?”

Kurochi hiccuped a few times, before he quietly muttered; “K-Kenshin… Oshiro. Kenshin–he’s… he’s… he’s our… f-father, our birth father.”

Just _saying_ his name made bile gurgle in the back of Kurochi’s throat, and he sobbed in between the silence. 

“… Kenshin Oshiro.” Shuichi repeated. “You think he’s behind this?”

“Y-yes,” Kurochi blubbered. “K-Kokichi wouldn’t go to Moto-Abazu by himself–he wouldn’t he wouldn’t go there, n-not with _that man_ there, he–”

“Okay, okay. Kurochi, please try to breathe.” Despite Shuichi’s request, Kurochi could only sob. “If he is dangerous, then we’ll tread with caution. We’ll inform the police–”

 _“No!”_ Kurochi cried out, wheezing more and more. “Th-they–the police won’t, h-he has connections, money, he’ll j-just pay them off–and then, he’ll hurt Kokichi, he’ll _kill_ him!” Kurochi closed his eyes as his voice grew in volume, and his chest felt tight. “Th-they’ll just let him g-go and he’ll hurt him, please don’t, d-don’t let them h-hurt him–”

“Okay, okay, it’s going to be okay, Kurochi,” Shuichi tried to reassure, but Kurochi didn’t feel at all comforted. “… If you think that informing them is a bad idea, then me and my uncle will investigate him on our own first. Okay?”

“Ghh… d-don’t… don’t let h-him see you, don’t let him find you… He–he’ll _know,_ he’ll know and then he’ll hurt Kii-chii.” Tears streamed down his face. “Kii-chii… H-he’s got Kii-chii, he–no, S-Shuichi, you _have_ to get him back, please…!”

“Don’t worry, I will. _We_ will.” Shuichi sounded far more determined than before. “We will bring him home safe. I promise.”

 _“Please,”_ Kurochi begged. “Please. _Please.”_

“I will. I’m going to call my uncle and tell him what you told me. I’ll keep you posted, okay? And please, go drink some water. We’ll bring him home, I promise.”

“O-okay…”

There was a short pause. “Actually, I’ll call you later tonight. I don’t know if we’ll investigate the area tonight or not, but if we do, I’ll let you know what we find.” 

Kurochi felt like his lungs were collapsing. He could barely breathe. He felt so _weak._

All he could do was mutter out another weak “okay” before he hung up the phone, and immediately brought his hands to his face and sobbed loudly into them.

“Kii-chii,” he blubbered out. “Kii-chii, Kii-chi…!”

As he cried, wailing into his hands, Ranji stood in the hallway, his back to the wall and a dark expression twisting his normally kind features.

—

The day turned to night, and Kurochi found himself hiding under the covers in his room. He was staring at his cell phone, staring for _hours,_ waiting for Shuichi to call or text him. 

He clenched the fabric of the sheets beneath him, and he contemplated if he shouldn’t try to contact Shuichi first, only to immediately banish the thought from his mind. That was too risky, and he knew it. He would just have to be patient.

About a half an hour ticked by, oh so painful and slow, before he finally got a text from Shuichi.

_“I investigated around the area while my uncle staked out the Oshiro residence. We didn’t find anything.”_

_“We’ll try again tomorrow.”_

Kurochi sobbed, a broken painful sound as eh screwed his eyes shut. He felt sick.

He didn’t know how much longer _that man_ would keep Kokichi alive.

—

It was 9:30 in the morning. Ranji had cooked everyone breakfast, though his face was blank and somber. He had bags under his eyes–but that wasn’t surprising to anyone. Not when Kokichi was still missing.

As Kurochi ate, he looked around to the rest of their family, and everyone was silent. A rare, somber occasion.

They were all thinking the same thing. They were all worried about the same thing.

Kokichi was still missing

 _Kii-chii…_ Kurochi struggled to hold back his tears. _Please come home safe. Please…_

_—_

Kurochi couldn’t stand to be in his bed.

It was close to midnight, yet his bed felt too large and cold for him to get comfortable in, and he found himself laying on the living room couch. His eyes fixated on the door, hoping, _waiting,_ for Kokichi to come home. For his brother to jump into his arms for a hug.

Even if he knew it would never happen.

Soon, he heard a bedroom door open and close, and his eyes glanced over the familiar figure.

 _“Pita…?”_ Kurochi ushered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Dad…? What are you doing awake?”

Ranji was only frowning, his eyes out of focus. His mind was clearly elsewhere. “… I should be the one asking you that, child.”

Kurochi scooted over to allow Ranji to sit next to him, though Ranji refused to look at him.

“… I think we both know the answer to that,” Kurochi mumbled. “I keep thinking… I keep thinking he’s gonna.. he’s gonna come walking through that door…”

Ranji only quietly nodded, wrapping his arm around Kurochi’s shoulder and pulling him close. Kurochi only sniffled and buried his face into his chest, shoulders shaking and eyes burning from all the crying he had done.

Just before the clock struck 1:00 AM, Kurochi’s phone started to buzz.

“Mnngh,” he grumbled, sniffling as he fumbled with his phone to look at the caller I.D. He didn’t immediately recognize the number. “Who…?”

“Who in the world is calling you this early in the morning?”

“I don’t know…” Anxiety boiled in his stomach, hands shaking before he answered.

“Hello…?”

There was silence on the other end. Then, a relieved laughter. Laughter that mixed with wheezes and sobs. It almost sounded familiar.

Kurochi swallowed. “H… Hello?”

There was more laughter. More sobbing. Finally, there was a coherent voice. “R-Rochi…?”

A sudden jolt of alarm shot through Kurochi’s spine, and his back straightened as he grabbed his cell phone with both of his hands. “K-Kii-chii?!”

Ranji was startled by the shout, by the name, and his eyes went wide. “Is–is that Kokichi?!”

“Oh my _god,_ Kokichi!” Kurochi cried out. “Kokichi! Kokichi, Are you okay?!”

“Heh… ehe…” Kokichi sounded like he was in pain–tired, and in pain, yet Kurochi could just _imagine_ the smile on his face. “… I, aha. You know, it’s. It’s really nice to… hear you.” Kurochi heard a sob. “God… I thought–I thought I’d never…”

“Kokichi, where are you?! Tell us where you are, please!” 

“Ghh… Man, you sound _sooo_ worried. Did you think I was dead?” His brother laughed. “You know I can’t die easy.”

Frustration started bubbling in his throat, and Kurochi demanded again; “Kokichi, tell us where you are, _right now.”_

More laughter. “I… I’m at a bar. They let me use their phone. Ehe.”

 _“Where,_ Kokichi?! What bar?!”

“Sheesh, don’t yell so loud,” Kokichi whined. “It’s… it’s in Moto-Abazu. It’s called Hachi, I think.” Kurochi heard his brother whine, a broken, terrified sound. “Please come get me. It’s cold. It’s dark. I want to go _home.”_

“Kii-chii, please, give us the address and we’ll be right there, okay?”

It took a little more pushing, but Kokichi finally gave the exact address to the bar, and as soon as he did, Ranji and Kurochi were putting on their shoes.

“C-can you stay on the phone with me, Kii-chii?” Kurochi whimpered. “Stay on the phone as long as you can, okay? Please?”

“Yeah… I mean, I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere anytime soon,” Kokichi said with an airy chuckle. “Then again, I didn’t think I’d be here either. Sometimes, you just can’t control where you end up, can you? Especially when people decide to just, kidnap you right off the streets!”

Kurochi scowled. “Okay, Kokichi, can you _not_ joke about this?”

“Aha… Sorry.”

Kurochi managed to keep Kokichi on the phone with him for the whole drive, yet despite this, every minute was agonizing. Even if Kokichi assured that the bar’s manager was keeping him safe, Kurochi was terrified of the idea that his brother would suddenly be taken away from him again.

As Ranji pulled up to the bar, Kurochi unbuckled his seat belt, and before they were even parked, Kurochi forced the passenger door open and stumbled out of the moving car.

“K-Kurochi!”

He didn’t care if Ranji would scold him. Right now, all that mattered was getting to his brother.

Kurochi rushed inside, slamming the door open and startling the bar tender. He started panting. “K-Kokichi! Kokichi, I’m here…!”

The bar tender blinked at him, mildly bewildered before he glanced over to the back room. “I… Wait, weren’t you just–?”

“Where is my brother?!” Kurochi demanded, running up to the counter. “Where is he?!”

“B-brother?”

“Yes!” Kurochi snapped. “Oh my god, we’re _twins,_ can’t you see that?!”

“Oh!” The bar tender gave a quick, apologetic bow, before he rushed to the back room. “Boss, that kid’s brother is here!”

“Rochi…?” Kurochi’s heart jumped into his throat when he heard Kokichi’s voice, Kurochi had started to make his way to the backroom door before he was greeted by a familiar, tired, dirty face.

“Kii-chii!”

Kurochi ran over to his brother and immediately threw his arms around him, sobbing and clinging onto him tightly.

“Hurg…” Kokichi groaned out, and Kurochi could feel him trembling as he loosely returned the hug. “Hey…”

“Kii-chii! I was so–you–I–” Kurochi sobbed as he fumbled over his words. “I thought, I thought you–”

“H-hey… Okay… I’m okay, see?” Kokichi managed to pry his brother off of him, just enough so Kurochi could look at him, and grinned. “See?”

As Kurochi’s eyes glanced over Kokichi’s form, he only came to the conclusion that the _didn’t_ see. Kokichi was wearing the same clothes that he had went missing in, now ripped and covered in dirt and what he assumed to be dried blood stains. Kokichi looked pale, even more pale than he normally did, and his eyes looked so tired and worn. There were bruises and healed cuts on his cheeks. 

Kurochi only sobbed, and threw his arms around Kokichi again. It didn’t take long at all for Ranji to soon join them, nearly shouting as he ran over to grab the twins and squeeze them in his arms.

Kokichi continued to tremble for a minute or two, before he finally relaxed in their embraces, and quietly sobbed.

“We–we have got to get you home,” Ranji croaked. “Let’s go. Let’s get you _home.”_

Kokichi quietly nodded. “… Yeah.”

They piled back into the car, both twins settling themselves in the back, with Kurochi clinging onto Kokichi as if he would vanish right before his eyes.

Kokichi didn’t say a word, only shuddering once in a while as he leaned against his twin, only giving soft whimpers every so often.

About half way home, Kokichi started wheezing, and his shoulders started shaking. “I–I didn’t think I was going to get out,” he whispered. “They kept talking about some–some client. They were furious, because he never showed up.”

This caught Ranji’s attention, and he glanced in the rear-view mirror as he drove. “Client…?”

“Yeah, I don’t get it either.” Kokichi gave a harsh, bitter laugh. “Someone hired them to–to get me. But they were supposed to meet them this morning, and never showed up. They were talking about what they were going to do with me since they d-didn’t get paid.” Kokichi ran a hand through his hair, and started gripping at it tightly. “I got out of the ropes while they were distracted and slipped out the window. And then I ran. I ran as far as I could.”

Kurochi whined softly as he grabbed Kokichi’s wrist, trying to guide his hand away from his hair. “Kii-chii, don’t pull your hair.”

“They–they were going to kill me.” Kokichi breathed harshly. Even if he let his hand fall back to his side, he bowed his head and sobbed. “If the sick bastard didn’t c-contact them by the morning, they were going to–

“Shh, Kii-chii, _shh.”_ It was too painful to hear. Kurochi didn’t want to think about what would have happened to his brother, or what hell he had been through the past week he had been missing. Kurochi only wrapped his arms around his brother again, tighter than ever. “You’re safe now. You’re _safe…”_

Kokichi could only sob and lean into his brother’s shoulder, trying to bury his face and hide. Ranji’s brows knitted together and he frowned deeply.

“Well… we will not let anyone hurt you like that, not again,” Ranji vowed. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Never, _ever,_ again.”

The rest of the drive home was silent, aside from Kokichi’s frightened sobs and the sound of the wind howling in their ears.

—

“You’re alive?!”

Of course, once they had gotten home, things had become chaotic and messy. Kokichi was just barely able to escape his family’s grasp to get dressed and shower, and more importantly, eat a decent meal. He had insisted that he ate food while waiting at the bar, but Ranji insisted that he’d eat anyway.

Once things had calmed down, Kurochi finally thought to call Shuichi and Kaito, and told them Kokichi was home, safe and sound. The both of them immediately rushed over, along with Shuichi’s uncle, and now, Kurochi could only glance out into the living room and watch as his brother winced from the exclamation.

“Yeah, obviously. Geez, you don’t have to be so loud about it,” Kokichi mumbled in a childish tone. 

It was about all he heard of the conversation before Shuichi’s uncle, Kouta Saihara, cleared his throat and grabbed his attention.

“Sorry to intrude, but…” Kouta, glancing between him and Ranji. “I would like to question you two.”

“Question us?” Kurochi’s brows furrowed. “Why?”

“It’s just… to get a better understanding of what happened, here. That’s all.”

Kurochi glanced up to Ranji, who’s expression was hard to read. It was stern, yet he could detect a hint of nerves there.

Ranji’s eyes glanced down at Kurochi, and suddenly, those nerves vanished before his eyes fell back onto Kouta. “Yes. Of course.”

Kurochi glanced back at Kokichi, Shuichi, and Kaito, frowning as they struggled with Kokichi’s lies. However, he was beckoned into the kitchen, and once there, he could no longer hear their conversation.

The questions asked were simple enough. Where Kokichi was, the details of his sudden appearance at the bar, any information they had, they gave.

Kurochi shifted his weight, anxious and wanting to go back to his brother. “Are we done here?”

“Almost. I am sorry, but I just have a few more questions.” Kouta laced his fingers together, pressing them against his mouth as he leaned on the table with his elbows. “This may or may not have anything to do with the situation, however… Are you aware of the death of Kenshin Oshiro?”

Kurochi’s whole body tensed at the name, but the question had him even more on edge. “D… _death…?”_

“Yes. He died this morning. Or, well, yesterday morning, around 9:45 AM. He apparently was having some sort of heart attack and called the paramedics, but he died before he even made it to the hospital.”

When Kurochi looked over to Ranji again, he looked tense. “A… heart attack?”

“That’s what the paramedics said.” Kouta grunted. “His heart just, stopped. They’re not sure what else it might have been.”

“Ah…” Kurochi’s mouth felt dry, and he could feel beads of sweat on the back of his neck. _Dead._ That man was _dead._

He thought to the night before. Hadn’t Kokichi said that the ‘client’ never showed up?

It made his stomach drop.

“Either way… I wanted to ask you…” Kouta’s gaze hardened. “Where were you two yesterday morning, around that time?”

“Huh?”

“I am sorry, but I cannot ignore the coincidences,” Kouta muttered. “The day after Kenshin was suspected of kidnapping your brother, he has a heart attack… You have to admit, it is suspicious, no?”

“I…” Kurochi blinked, but then, he shook his head. “We, we were all eating together,” he said. “Pita–erm, dad, cooked us all breakfast at 9:30. We all sat together until 10:00, and then I went back into my room…”

“Hrm…” Kouta leaned back in his chair, quiet and contemplative, before he sighed. “Well, all right. I’m not gonna bother askin’ everyone in your family to confirm that alibi. I’m sure you all will say the same thing.”

Kurochi’s eyes widened, and then, narrowed. “Huh? What are you getting at?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just confirming my suspicions, that’s all.”

Kurochi looked over to Ranji, confused and frowning, but saw no answers there.

“Anyway, last night on my stake out, Kenshin had a visitor.” Kouta huffed as he stood up. “I should find them, and question them. See if they know anything about the kidnapping. Surely, they’ve gotta have _some_ answers.”

Ranji stood up as well, keeping his eyes locked on Kouta all the while. “Perhaps that is a good idea.”

Kurochi was the last to stand up, though his motions felt like they weren’t his own. His mind began to fixate on the fact that his birth father, that _demon,_ was dead. 

Dead… dead and gone. He didn’t know if he should feel scared or _relieved._

Ranji hummed and moved towards the sink quietly starting to work on cleaning dishes while Kurochi and Kouta made their way back into the living room, where they found Kokichi encased in Shuichi and Kaito’s arms.

“All right, all right,” Kouta called out, startling the trio slightly as they quickly separated. “I think the kid needs some space, no? He probably hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in days.” 

“Ah…” Shuichi frowned. “Can we… um, stay… a little longer?”

Kouta huffed as he tugged on the edge of his hat. “… No. Me and you got work to do, and I promised that kid’s grand parents I’d get him to work on time.”

“Hey, I can call in sick, you know.” Kaito sounded defensive, but then he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “… Okay, maybe not. I’ll _definitely_ lose my job if I call in again. But!” Kaito smacked his fists together. “As soon as my shift’s done, I’m coming straight back here! You hear me, Kokichi?”

Kurochi’s eyes fell onto his brother, who looked even more worn out than before, and saw him nod softly. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Hrm…” Kouta turned back towards the kitchen before he gave a shrug. “… Let’s hit the road.”

Kokichi and Kurochi saw them out, both waving weakly as they drove away. Kokichi closed the door, sighing, and running a hand through his hair.

“… Kii-chii, you should get some sleep,” Kurochi muttered. “Please get some sleep.”

He wanted to tell Kokichi the news, that their birth father was dead, but he opted against it. Kokichi had been through enough; he desperately needed sleep, and the bags under his eyes only made Kurochi even more convinced.

Later. Later, he would tell Kokichi the news.

None the wiser, Kokichi sighed, and let his hand fall back to his side. “… Yeah. You too, you and dad were up way late, you know?”

Kurochi only smiled. “Yeah. I’ll go tell dad to get his big butt in bed and take a nap.”

The childish way Kurochi spoke his words earned him a snicker. “Yeah. And you better come cuddle me, or else I’ll never forgive you!”

A subtle plea for affection and security, surely, but Kurochi took it with an even bigger smile. 

As Kokichi moved down the hall and into his bedroom, Kurochi peeked into the kitchen. “Pita, you heard him, right? You should get some sleep, too.”

“Yes, yes.” Ranji chuckled. “I will. After I finish cleaning the dishes.”

Kurochi hummed and went to turn around, but a peculiar sight caught his eye briefly. In the trash was one of the many Tupperware containers they had, but it was very melted and burned around the edges.

It only caught his eye for a moment, making him raise a brown before he shrugged it off, and made his way down the hall.


End file.
